La Belle et son Prince
by Bleachfanfictionall
Summary: Durant une époque maintenant oublié vivait un jeune noble avec un terrible secret et une jeune femme d'une pureté encore inégalée ... pourrat elle apporter un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres de son univers ... M for mature content


**La Belle et son Prince**

**Voilà apres des mois d'absence je me suis mise a récrire des fanfictions sur mon couple préféré : Byakuya et Hisana Kuchiki, mes anciennes fanfictions datent de la 3ème alors autant vous dire que j ai carrément oublié l histoire que je comptais écrire ! Mais voilà j'ai pris de nouvelles résolutions en écrivant cette histoire : ne publié QUE des fanfictions terminées ! Cette fanfiction sort tout droit d'un rêve que j ai fait et que j ai eu besoin d'écrire ^^ j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira ! Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau délire ;) ! Bien évidemment les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à l'illustre Tite Kubo je ne fais que lui emprunté ;) J'accepte bien sur toutes les critiques (productives bien sûr) et toutes les idées que vous avez alors ne vous gêné pas pour me les faire savoir ! Enjoy your reading ^^ ! **

* * *

À l'époque où régnait encore le pouvoir de la noblesse, il existait une contrée reculée, une contrée très prospère et à l'abri de tout conflits gouvernée par la famille la plus riche du pays et probablement du monde. Ils protégeaient les habitants et leurs offraient même de l'argent quand les temps se faisaient rude. Cependant chaque année une jeune fille ou un jeune homme disparaissait pour ne revenir qu'un mois plus tard sans avoir le moindre souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé. Les villageois commencèrent à soupçonner le Lord mais se refusait à porter la moindre accusation de crainte de perdre son aide. Ils ne connaissaient ni son apparence ni son âge seulement son nom : Byakuya Kuchiki ….

Hisana était une jeune fille pas spécialement riche mais d'une grande beauté, d'une beauté pure et d'une âme immaculée. Elle était encore bien jeune, pas encore 18 ans, mais avait reçus les hommages de biens des hommes et mêmes de Ducs ! Mais elle les avait tous repoussé le plus courtoisement du monde. Étant une jeune fille, elle gardait des rêves de romantismes. Elle ne vivait qu'avec son père qui la damnait pour avoir oser refusé les hommages d'hommes aussi riches. Mais peu lui importer pour l'instant elle menait une vie heureuse et passer ses journées à faire du pain dans sa boulangerie pour le vendre ….

* * *

« Seigneur Kuchiki, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? »

« Bien, je compte descendre au village aujourd'hui. »

« Encore monseigneur ? »

« Oui j'ai l'impression qu'il est temps. »

« Bien, dois-je commencer les préparatifs ? »

« Non pas cette fois. »

« Bien monseigneur. »

« Byakuya ! Dis une voix légèrement enrayé par l'âge. »

« Jii-sama. »

« Tu retournes au village ? Sa ne fais pas un an encore. »

« Je sais, mais je commence à avoir faim. »

« Très bien ».

* * *

Byakuya se déguisa en simple villageois et commença a se promener dans le village. Ces sorties lui permettait de savoir de quoi avaient besoins ses habitants et de leurs procurer, mais aussi à son intérêt personnel dirons nous. Lorsqu'il se promena une délicieuse odeur l'attira.

« _Qu'elle délicieuse odeur … celle du pain mais aussi celle de cette âme … on dirait celle d'une âme tellement pure … je n'en avais sentie de telle auparavant._ »

Il entra alors dans la petite battisse pour y découvrir une magnifique jeune fille au teint porcelaine et yeux aussi brillant que des saphirs … un véritable bijoux. Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus restait son parfum … le parfum d'une jeune femme si pure …

« Bonjour monsieur ». Dit-elle en souriant, « je ne vous avez encore jamais vu par ici. C'est curieux on voit rarement de nouvelle tête ».

« Je suis juste de passage. »

« L'endroit vous plaît-il ? »

« De plus en plus je ne peux que l'admettre. »

Il vit alors la jeune fille rougit alors un peu.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Pouvez-vous me regarder dans les yeux ? »

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle fixa ses yeux gris devenant de plus en plus sombre. Elle entendit alors une voix dans sa tête. Une voix à qui elle ne pouvait refusait quoique ce soit.

« _Vous voulez me suivre dans mon manoir sans poser de questions, sans alarmer personne sans vous inquiétez … juste me suivre … très chère Princesse. _»

« Je veux bien vous suivre. »

« Très bien. »

Ils traversèrent alors le village tout les deux, personnes ne les vit car il était encore bien tôt, mais le peu de personnes présentent dans le village ne semblaient pas les remarquer. Ils traversèrent alors la forêt et se retrouvèrent devant le manoir. Hisana sembla alors se réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce que … vous … on est devant le manoir du seigneur ? Il sera très en colère s'il nous sait ici ! » Dit-elle avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

« Rassurez-vous, il ne dira rien je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Comment le pouvez-vous ? »

« Parce que c'est moi le Seigneur de cet endroit. »

Il vit alors le beau visage de la jeune femme se déformé de terreur. Est-ce donc tous ce qu'il inspirait aux villageois ? De la terreur ?

« Vous êtes le Seigneur ? Mais c'est impossible et que me voulez-vous ? »

«_ Suivez-moi, sans poser de question. _» Elle le suivit alors sans rien dire jusqu'à rentrer dans le manoir. Elle se retrouva alors dans une immense pièce, élégamment décorée avec des portraits accrochés aux murs et un magnifique escalier de marbre. Elle prit alors le temps d'observer le jeune seigneur. Elle devait l'admettre, elle le trouvait très beau, il avait de magnifique yeux remplis de solitude et son visage avait des traits fins. Cependant malgré sa grande beauté, il lui inspiré énormément de crainte.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il alors à la jeune fille.

« Vous me ramenez dans votre manoir d'une manière que je ne saurais expliquer, vous m'empêchez de comprendre ce qui ce passe et la seule chose que vous trouvez à me demander c'est mon nom ? »

« Oui. »

« Soit, je m'appelle Hisana ».

« C'est un joli prénom. Asseyez-vous là. » Dit-il en désignant un fauteuil.

« Si je ne le fais pas vous allez m'y obliger n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Très bien. »

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux ».

« _Vous n'aurez pas mal, vous ne sentirez pas la douleur, vous n'aurez pas peur non plus … je vous promet d'être le plus délicat possible, très chère Princesse._ »

Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux mais ne dis rien. Il s'agenouilla alors devant elle et la serra dans ses bras, et se mit à inhalé le parfait enivrant de la jeune fille.

« _Un tel parfum chez une si jeune femme … je ne veux pas qu'elle est mal … je ne veux pas la souiller de la même façon que moi. Je suis désolé très chère Princesse mais c'est plus fort que moi. » _

Le jeune homme goutât alors la peau de sa nuque et sortit ses crocs, des crocs acérés qui transpercèrent la peau délicate de la jeune fille. Il se mit alors à aspirer son sang délicieux. Il est vrai que lorsqu'un vampire aspire le sang de sa victime il ressent toute ses émotions, voit toute sa vie … il vit alors Hisana enfant, puis plus grande courtisée par de beaux jeunes hommes, puis haïe par son propre père pour avoir refusé ces riches prétendants et jalousée par les autres filles du village. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus était la pureté de son âme mais aussi le goût de son sang : un goût sucré mais aussi très épicé … c'était enivrant, il en voulait plus, tellement plus …

« Byakuya ! Sa suffit tu vas la tuer. »

« Jii-sama. » S'écria le jeune homme, il regarda ensuite la jeune fille dans ses bras plus pâle que jamais. « Hisana … Jii-sama pouvez-vous demander à ce qu'on prépare une chambre pour elle et qu'on lui prépare un repas, un grand repas elle en aura besoin. »

« Bien sur, mais Byakuya tu n'as jamais perdu le contrôle de cette manière … que s'est-il passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas grand-père … je ne sais vraiment pas … son sang avait un goût tellement … tellement enivrant je n'ai pas su m'arrêter. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire cela mais à elle. »

« Seigneur la chambre que vous avez demandé est prête. Désirez-vous que j'y emmène la jeune fille ? »

« Non je vais le faire moi même. » Dit alors le jeune homme qui la prit dans ses bras.

Byakuya monta alors Hisana dans la chambre et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il remarqua alors que ses cheveux recouvraient son visage, ils les ôta alors du bout des doigts comme s'il craignait de souiller une telle beauté.

« _Je suis tellement désolé ma chère Princesse, je n'ai pas su me contrôler, je suis dangereux pour vous mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas envie de vous voir partir. »_

Il resta alors avec elle toute la journée et toute la nuit qu'il lui fallut pour récupérer après tout le sang qu'il lui avait pris. Ginrei entra alors pour prendre des nouvelles de son petit-fils et de son « Invité ».

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle récupère bien, elle est robuste. »

« Dès qu'elle aura récupérer on la ramènera chez elle. »

Byakuya se rappela alors de tous ce qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il buvait son sang … toute la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit, puis il la regarda si calme si paisible, il ne ressentit même pas une once de terreur dans son âme malgré tous ce qu'elle avait pu endurer.

« Non je refuse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je refuse, elle restera ici encore un peu. »

« Mais tu es fou Byakuya ! »

« Non, je veux qu'elle reste avec moi. »

« Mais Byakuya … tu as failli la tuer. »

« J'apprendrais à me contrôler … il y a quelque chose en elle qui me rend perplexe. »

« Bien dans ce cas je ne peux que t'accorder cette requête mais tu dois me promettre qu'elle ne risque rien. »

« Je vous le promet Grand-Père. » «_ Et je vous le promet à vous aussi Hisana._ »

Hisana se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en regardant autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un lit confortable avec de grandes couvertures chaudes. Elle vit une grande chambre avec des tapisseries ainsi que de grandes fenêtre couvertes par d'épais rideaux de velours.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Vous êtes chez moi, dans votre chambre. »

« Ma chambre …. ? »

« Oui votre chambre je l'ai fait aménager pour vous, vous avez besoin de récupérer des forces. »

« Des forces ? Mais … oh mon Dieu … je me rappelle … vous … qui êtes vous ? Que m'avez vous fait ? »

« Je comprend votre panique, vous avez besoin de manger ». Dit-il froidement.

« Dites moi je vous en pris … ».

« Je m'appelle Byakuya et … je suis un vampire. »

« Un vampire ? Ce qu'on raconte est donc vrai ? »

« Oui ».

« Pourquoi voulez-vous me garder ? »

« Mangez un peu. »

« Mais … »

« Mangez un peu c'est le seul moyen que vous avez pour régénérer votre sang. Sachez juste que je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. »

« Je … je n'en doute pas. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez méchant. Vous m'avez permis de me soigner après tout. »

« Si vous le dites. » Il s'éloigna alors.

« Ne partez pas, s'il vous plait, restez avec moi. »

« Plus tard j'ai des choses à faire. » « _Son parfum … je ne peux pas lui refaire du mal comme la dernière fois … mais je peux pas la laisser repartir non plus_,_ du moins pas là-bas. _»

Il sortit de la chambre en hâte en sentant la crainte d'Hisana.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques Byakuya. Tu refuses de la laisser partir mais tu ne veux pas non plus rester avec elle. »

« Il faut d'abord que je me contrôle Jii-sama. Je ne veux pas risquer de la blesser … encore ».

« Elle semble terrifié. »

« Par la situation mais pas par moi. Elle sait que je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, elle me l'a dit. »

« Byakuya … mon petit fils, elle n'est pas comme nous. »

« Je le sais grand-père, je le sais, mais ce que j'ai ressentit en goutant son sang … je ne l'ai jamais ressentit avant, avec personne … je veux savoir pourquoi, laissez moi savoir pourquoi. »

« Bien je te fais confiance. Mais d'après ce que je sens ton « invitée » a besoin d'air. Fais là donc marcher un peu dans le jardin. »

« Bien. »

Il rentra alors dans la chambre avec une robe et un manteau pour la demoiselle.

« Hisana ? Me permettez-vous d'entrer ? »

« Je vous en pris Seigneur Kuchiki ».

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien mieux merci »

« Je suis navré de vous avoir fais mal. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas fais mal. » Dit la jeune fille en souriant, puis se mis à rire.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Parce que la situation est vraiment des plus ironique ! Je suis chez un vampire qui a failli pomper mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte et que tout le monde craint et pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi bien traité ! »

« Vous devez avoir envie de sortir. »

« Oui j'ai vue que vous avez un parc des plus magnifique. »

« Tenez, mettez cela et rejoignez moi en bas je vous ferez faire quelques pas. »

« Oh c'est magnifique mais je ne peux accepter cela c'est beaucoup trop. »

« Juste pour cette fois, je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid. »

« Très bien. » Dit la jeune fille toucher par tant d'attention.

Byakuya descendit et vit quelque minutes plus tard la jeune Hisana descendre à son tour. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme d'une telle beauté. Il vint vers elle et lui présenta son bras.

« Venez, vous avez besoin d'air. »

« Puis-je vous poser une question monseigneur ? »

« Faîtes. »

« Comment se fait-il que d'habitude les villageois reviennent sans aucuns souvenirs de ce qui leurs est arrivé ? »

« Je leur efface la mémoire pour ne pas répandre la crainte. »

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je rentre ? »

« Voulez-vous rentrer ? »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à la mienne. »

« J'ai demandé en premier. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce à cause … de mon sang ? »

« Oui je crois il a goût particulier. »

« Vous l'apprécier ? »

« Beaucoup je dois dire, mais je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ».

« Je le sais. Vous ne me ferez aucun mal. J'ai confiance en vous, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bon mais vous avez eût la malchance de naître ainsi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis bon. »

« Vous nous aidez, grâce à vous le village ne craint rien et ne manque de rien. Je ne peux pas croire un seul instant que vous soyez mauvais, vous avez juste perdu le contrôle, se sont des choses qui peuvent parfois arrivé ».

« Vous ne me craignez pas ? »

« Je devrais ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu … voulez-vous rentrer ? Si oui je vous raccompagnerai immédiatement. »

« Je ne sais pas, si je reste vous n'aurez plus besoin d'enlever des gens et d'avoir cette terrible réputation dans le village, vous ne méritez pas cela. Donc je souhaite rester, si vous me le permettait. »

« Je vous le permet volontiers. »

Elle lui sourit alors et ils passèrent l'après midi à faire leur promenade. Il lui montra alors le cours d'eau qui coulait dans son jardin les nombreuses fontaines, et son jardin personnel, celui avec des cerisiers.

« Cette endroit est magnifique. »

« C'est mon jardin privé mais bien sur vous pouvez y venir autant que vous le désirez. »

« Mais si il est vous appartient ».

« C'est pour cela que je vous y autorise »

« Merci monseigneur. »

« Le diner sera bientôt servit. Venez mon grand-père n'aime pas les retards encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'un dîner. »

« Je veux bien vous croire ! » Rigola la jeune fille. « Merci Lord Kuchiki, pour cette agréable promenade. »

« Je vous en pris, et arrêtez donc de me remercier. »

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais Hisana. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la salle à manger où une immense table les attendait ainsi que Ginrei Kuchiki.

« Hisana, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien je vous remercie my Lord. »

« Bien vous devez être littéralement affamé. Mangez donc autant qu'il vous plaira très chère. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Bien après le repas Byakuya tu l'a raccompagnera. »

« Bien entendu. »

Le dîner se passa en silence décontracté. Hisana, bien que nous voulant pas l'admettre à voix haute mourrait littéralement de faim et ce délicieux repas la combla. Byakuya mangeait lentement afin d'accompagner la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve seule à table et Ginrei observer la scène. Jamais il n'avait vu son petit fils se comporter avec tant de courtoisie envers une jeune femme ce qui le ravi mais l'inquiéta également … cette jeune femme aussi charmante et adorable soit-elle n'était pas comme eux, il existait bien un moyen mais ce serait tellement dommage …. une âme aussi pure. Lorsque le diner se termina Byakuya conduit la jeune femme dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit Hisana. »

« Bonne nuit … Attendez … vous avez besoin de sang n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Vos yeux ils s'assombrissent. »

« _C'est vrai que j'ai faim mais je ne veux pas la blesser … pas encore._ »

« Non sa va merci »

« Je le voit, vous craignez de me faire mal … mais je sais que vous n'en ferez rien j'ai confiance en vous c'est pour sa que je suis ici monseigneur. »

« Alors regardez moi dans les yeux. »

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de m'hypnotiser puisque je vous donne ma permission ».

« Ce n'est pas pour sa. Si je vous dis que vous n'aurez pas mal … alors vous n'aurez pas mal c'est ainsi que sa marche. »

« Je vous croit. »

« _Vous n'aurez pas mal, vous ne sentirez rien et vous n'aurez pas peur._ »

Comme la fois précédente, il l'enlaça et inhala son parfum avant de la mordre … son sang était … si délicieux si plein d'émotions … il en devenait dingue … s'arrêter fut un véritable supplice mais il ne voulait pas lui refaire du mal. Il rétracta ses crocs et lécha les quelques gouttes de sang qui restaient sur le cou immaculé de la jeune femme.

« Merci ma chère Princesse pour ce délicieux repas ». Dit-il les yeux pleins de malices, elle lui sourit alors. « Vous sentez-vous bien ? »

« Oui parfaitement bien. Bonne nuit monseigneur. »

* * *

Ils vécurent ainsi pendant plus d'un mois et la jeune Hisana commençait à se faire à sa nouvelle vie mais également à son nouveau colocataire. Le jeune Byakuya lui commençait à véritablement devenir dépendant de son sang … ce sang qui peu à peu se remplissait d'une émotion qu'il ne saurait reconnaître mais qui le rendait de plus en plus délicieux et addictif … il avait envie de tellement plus … mais devait se retenir de peur de la blesser ou pire de la tuer.

Il était tard cette nuit là, et Byakuya n'avait plus pris le sang de la jeune femme depuis plus d'une semaine, malgré l'heure tardive, son organisme en demandait et il ne pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il entra alors dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la vit entrain de lire un des nombreux romans de la bibliothèque.

« Bonsoir monseigneur. Je suis désolé je vous ai emprunté ce livre sans vous demander mais j'ai besoin de quelques distractions. »

« Je vous en pris je vous ai déjà dis que vous êtes ici chez vous. »

« Oui en effet. Avez-vous du mal à dormir. »

« Humm... »

« Vous avez faim n'est-ce pas ? Oui c'est cela. »

« Oui ».

« Je m'en doutais, vous me ménagez beaucoup monseigneur, vous n'avez plus bu de mon sang depuis plus d'une semaine je me suis dis que vous vous étiez lassé … » sourit-elle.

« J'aimerai tellement pouvoir m'en lasser Hisana. » murmura-t-il.

« Vous dîtes ? »

« Rien » « _Vous n'aurez pas mal je vous le promet._ »

Encore une fois il plongea ses crocs dans son cou, et goutta à son sang, le sentiment qu'il ressenti était encore plus intense ce qui rendait la jeune femme absolument délicieuse. Il rétracta ses crocs à regrets et regarda la jeune femme et ne sut pourquoi mais fut attiré par son regard et l'embrassa alors doucement. Il ressenti alors une véritable explosion de joie il ne savait si ce sentiment émanait de lui ou d'elle ou même des deux mais c'était puissant.

« Je suis navré je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. »

« Attendez, venez. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et à son tour elle l'embrassa doucement, tendrement mais avec beaucoup de passion. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé de la sorte et il n'avait jamais embrassé une femme ainsi, il n'avait jamais daignait montrer des sentiments à aucune des femmes avec qui il avait était intime auparavant … mais elle … elle avec son parfum envoutant, son sang addictif, sa beauté et sa personnalité … il ne pouvait y résister.

« Maintenant on est deux à avoir commis une faute. »

« Hisana, je pourrais vous faire mal … il y a des moments où je ne peux pas me contrôler »

« J'ai entièrement confiance en vous Kuchiki-sama. »

Il la colla alors contre le mur et l'embrassa délicatement puis descendit jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa abondamment. Hisana enlaça alors sa nuque avec ses bras délicatement et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et ne vit que du désire, désire qu'elle ressentait aussi pour cet homme.

« Vous êtes sur de ce que vous voulez Hisana, parce qu'après ce sera trop tard. Je ne pourrait pas m'arrêter. » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Voilà qui tombe bien je ne veut pas que vous vous arrêtiez monseigneur. »

« Byakuya, Princesse simplement Byakuya pour vous ». Dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Byakuya … »murmura-t-elle alors qu'il commença à lécher la peau de son cou.

Il la porta ensuite jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea, avant de commencer à défaire sa chemise.

« Laissez-moi faire cela pour vous Byakuya-sama. » Dit-elle alors en effleurant sa main du bout des doigts.

« Comme il vous plaira » dit-il se laissant faire par la jeune femme qui se plaça au dessus de lui pour défaire sa chemise boutons après boutons en prenant son temps et en effleurant au passage la peau du « jeune » noble lui causant des frissons.

Elle rougit alors en voyant le corps parfaitement dessiner de son amant. Byakuya le remarqua et se redressa la faisant glisser. Il l'attira alors vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je suppose que ma chère Princesse n'a jamais eût l'occasion de voir un homme ainsi dévêtu ? »

« Non vous avez raison. » admit-elle en rougissant.

« Appréciez-vous ce que vous voyez ? » Lui murmura-t-il avant de légèrement mordre son épaule laissant une marque rouge qu'il apaisât de sa langue.

« Oui » soupirât-elle.

« Vous dîtes ? Je n'ai pas entendu très chère … j'étais bien trop absorbé par le goût de votre délicieuse peau. »

« J'ai dis que j'appréciai énormément ce que je vois. »

« Et ce n'est que le début ma chère. Mais nous allons y aller doucement » dit-il prenant sa main qu'il embrassa avant de la placer sur son torse. « D'abord il faut que vous me touchiez, » dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus profonde. La jeune femme s'exécuta et caressa le torse du jeune homme. Doucement dans un premier temps puis avec plus de conviction ce qui fit trembler le jeune homme de plaisir.

« C'est très bien ma belle Princesse, » dit-il en soulevant sa tête avec deux doigts pour apercevoir ses yeux.

« Maintenant vous devez faire la même choses avec vos lèvres. »

La jeune femme rougit à cette idée, mais le fit tout de même désirant à tout prix donner autant de plaisir au jeune homme que lui lui en donner. Elle l'embrassa alors avec beaucoup plus de passion en passant sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui lui autorisa l'accès sans se faire attendre. Elle descendit alors jusqu'au cou du jeune homme qu'elle mordilla et embrassa abondamment lui arrachant des gémissements elle déposa ensuite des trainés de baisers sur tout le corps ainsi dévoilé de son bel amant.

« Hisana … » gémit-il alors qu'elle revenait vers ses lèvres.

« Cela vous a-t-il plu Byakuya-sama. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée ma belle. Mais j'y pense comment se fait-il que je soit le seul dévêtu … ce n'est pas équitable. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il défit la robe que portait la jeune femme qui n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ainsi exposée devant un homme tenta de se cacher.

« Vous n'avez aucune raisons de vous cacher de moi très chère vous êtes la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu, vous êtes magnifique … un véritable rayon de soleil dans un monde empli de ténèbres ma chère Princesse. Me ferez vous l'honore de me laissez vous montrer à quel point je vous trouve belle ce soir ? »

« Je vous en pris mon Prince. » Rougit-elle alors que le jeune noble l'embrassa avec autant de passion qu'il pouvait. Il descendit avec ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, puis vit que la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux.

« Regardez moi ma princesse, » dit alors qu'il commençait à caresser sa peau, il sentit alors le cœur de la jeune femme battre de plus en plus vite. Seriez vous nerveuse ma chère.

« Non j'ai juste … »

« Juste quoi ? » murmura-t-il alors qu'il continuait les caresses sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se serra instinctivement contre lui.

« J'ai juste vraiment envie de vous … huuum Byakuya … » gémit-elle alors qu'il commençait à lécher sa poitrine.

« Vous devenez impatiente ma belle … mais laissez-moi vous torturer encore un peu … vous êtes bien trop exquise pour mériter si peu d'attention. » Dit-il en retournant à la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il léchant et mordilla lui arrachant de bien nombreux gémissements.

« Byakuya … » gémissait-elle.

« Savez-vous ce qui vient ensuite ma jolie Princesse ? »

« Je … »rougit Hisana n'osant répondre.

« Oui vous le savez mais vous n'osez pas me le dire. Pour sa vous allez devoir enlever ce qui me reste de vêtements. » Dit-il en guidant la main tremblante de la demoiselle vers son pantalon. « N'ayez pas peur et ne soyez pas timide ma chère, il n'y a que nous deux ici et je vous promet d'être l'homme le plus gentil et attentionné avec vous. »

« J'ai confiance en vous mon Prince mais ce n'est pas la peur qui me fait trembler ainsi. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. »

« Et qu'est-ce donc alors qui pourrait faire trembler une femme aussi pure que vous ? » Dit-il l'embrassant tendrement et la serra contre lui par la taille.

« Vous Byakuya-sama, c'est vous qui me faites trembler ainsi. »

« Moi ou le désire que vous ressentez pour moi ? »

« N'est-ce pas la même chose dit-elle en passa une main sur le pantalon du jeune noble déjà très exciter. »

« Et bien ma Princesse vous m'avez prise au mot quand je vous ai dis de ne pas vous montrer timide. »

« Cela vous déplait-il ? »

« Bien au contraire » dit-il avant de l'allonger et de se placer sur elle. « Mais si vous le permettait je préfèrerais faire cela moi même ». Murmura-t-il contre la nuque de la jeune femme. Il enleva alors la robe de la jeune femme.

« Pas de sous-vêtements ? S'étonna-t-il. Aviez-vous prévus ma visite chère ange ? »

Elle détourna alors la tête bredouillant qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise lorsqu'elle en portait le soir.

« Je n'en doute pas et je dois avouer que je vous préfère ainsi vêtu ».

« Vêtu ? mais je porte plus rien monseigneur. »

« Je sais … et c'est ainsi que je vous trouve plus belle … vous êtes la plus belle, la plus attirante des femmes que j'ai pu rencontré. »

« Byakuya-sama … » gémit-elle alors qu'il commençait à effleurait des doigts l'intimité de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes déjà bien humide … c'est donc que je vous fait un peu d'effet. »

« Il n'y a que vous qui réussissez à me faire cela … » confia la jeune femme.

« Alors ma Princesse sachez que c'est un immense honore que vous me faite » dit-il en introduisant deux doigts dans la jeune femme. Il entendit alors les gémissements d'Hisana qui lui donnèrent de plus en plus envie de la faire sienne.

« Byakuya … huuum … Byakuya …. je vous en pris … je vais … je … »

« C'est bien mon ange ne vous retenez pas … vous n'avez aucunes raisons de vous montrer timide envers moi ma tendre Princesse. » Dit-il continuant sa douce torture. Il sentait qu'elle était proche et la laissa venir autour de ses doigts avant de les lécher un par un sous les yeux de sa belle encore essoufflée par son premier orgasme.

« Cela vous a-t-il plu ma Princesse ? »

Elle n'osa rien lui dire, ni même le regarder, mais elle lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa le plus passionnément qu'elle pu.

« C'est vous que je veux mon Prince, je vous en pris accorder moi cela » dit-elle en suçotant sa nuque laissant des marques rouges.

« Huuum Hisana, Hisana …. »dit-il en prenant sa main et en la plaçant sur son pantalon. Enlevez le ma chère. Elle s'exécuta sur le champs retirant les derniers vêtements de son amant et remarqua qu'il était … parfait ...bien plus parfait que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginé. Son corps musclé avait l'air extrêmement puissant et elle ne pu qu'imaginer le plaisir qu'il pourrait lui procurer une fois contre elle. Cette pensée la fit rougir. Ce que évidemment Byakuya remarqua.

« Ma torride Princesse n'aurait-elle jamais vu d'hommes de sa vie ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez le premier que j'ai ainsi vue ».

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et la serra contre lui pour qu'elle ressente son excitation.

« Vous voyez ce que vous me faîtes mon ange ? Êtes-vous sur de vouloir continuer ? »

Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et murmura contre ses lèvres

« Oui, je vous veux maintenant monseigneur. »

« Comment puis-je refuser un tel ordre ? » Dit-il en allongeant précautionneusement la jeune femme sur le lit. Il l'embrassa ensuite passionnément puis descendit le long de son ventre en mordillant les parties qui excité la jeune femme. Il plaça ses lèvres sur les cuisses de la jeune femme qui gémit légèrement puis il se positionna entre ses jambes et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé risque de vous faire très mal ».

« J'ai confiance en vous. »

Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement avant de rentrer en elle d'un coup elle gémit alors dans le baiser du jeune homme. Quelques larmes vinrent à ses yeux et Byakuya s'empressa de l'embrasser et de d'embrasser chaque partie de son corps pour apaiser un peu sa douleur. Ils ne surent après combien de temps mais elle lui donna l'autorisation de commençait à bouger. Il commença doucement avec beaucoup de précautions mais la jeune femme commençait à en vouloir bien plus.

« Byakuya ! Je vous en pris encore … »

Il accéléra et ressentit qu'elle lui griffa le dos comme personne l'avait avant elle, lui aussi sentit un plaisir tellement grand, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, qu'il lui arrivait de mordre la jeune femme la faisant saignait parfois ce qui, à sa grande honte, accentua son plaisir puisqu'à chaque goutte de sang qu'il buvait il ressentait le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Elle lui mordit également beaucoup la nuque ce qui laisserait des surement des suçons le lendemain, mais Byakuya, à cet instant précis ne penser plus qu'à cette jeune femme qui poussaient des gémissements à la limite du cris, il était sur de l'avoir fait mal mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en souciait puisqu'elle en demander encore plus.

« Byakuya … Byakuya … je vous en pris … je vais ...Byakuya ! »

« Je sais ma Princesse … huuuum Hisana … moi aussi je … »

Les deux amants ne pouvaient finir leurs phrases, ni même en constituer une correcte, mais se comprenaient de toute de manière. Byakuya atteint son orgasme en premier suivit très rapidement d'Hisana qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Ils mirent longtemps à se reprendre leur souffle. Byakuya posa son front contre celui de sa Princesse l'enlaça le plus fort qu'il pu.

« Hisana … c'était … juste »

« Extraordinaire … »

« Oui reposez-vous maintenant … vous en avez besoin ». Dit-il en serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Elle passa son bras sur la taille de son amant avant de s'endormir immédiatement. Byakuya embrassa les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'était donné corps et âmes à lui.

« Bonne nuit mon tendre amour … j'ose espérer que demain vous me verrez encore comme votre amant et non comme celui qui a pris votre vertus. » Dit-il avant de s'endormir contre la femme, et maintenant il pouvait l'affirmer, dont il était éperdument amoureux.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux en premier le lendemain matin et sentit le corps chaud de la jeune femme blottit contre lui. Il lui caressa alors tendrement le dos et la regarda.

« _J'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve … il aurait peut-être mieux valut pour nous deux, mon amour, que s'en fusse un._ »

La jeune femme se réveilla sous les caresses de Byakuya et le regarda dans les yeux avant de rougir après s'être rappelé tous ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit dernière.

« Bonjour, » finit-elle par dire.

« Bonjour Princesse. »

« Je … je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire …. hier soir … » dit-elle rouge de confusion.

« Vous regrettez n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit le jeune noble.

« NON ! Non surement pas … c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie et vous ? Le regrettez vous ? »

Il l'enlaça alors avant de l'embrasser.

« J'aimerai tellement pouvoir le regretter et vous dire que la nuit dernière n'était qu'une erreur … mais … ce n'est pas le cas … mon amour. »

La jeune femme sursauta alors lorsqu'elle entendit les derniers mots prononcés par le vampire.

« Vous … vous aussi vous m'aimez ? »

« C'est pour cela que la nuit dernière était simplement extraordinaire. Mais Hisana je ne peux pas vous demander d'abandonner votre vie et …. »

La jeune femme mis fin à la phrase du noble en prenant son visage dans ses mains délicates.

« Je n'ai rien à regretter au village … mon père me déteste et je ne sais pourquoi je n'ai pas d'amis … je serais plus que ravi de rester à vos côté mon cher amour ».

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Byakuya pour embrasser la jeune femme qui tomba sur lit, ce qui fit rouvrir les quelques plais laisser par la nuit d'hier. Byakuya regarda alors la jeune femme dans les yeux pour lui demander l'autorisation. Elle hocha de la tête et ajouta.

« Pas d'hypnose cette fois-ci, je veux tout ressentir. »

« Alors je serais le plus délicat possible. »

« Je le sais. »

Il goutta alors au sang de sa Princesse et se rendit alors vraiment compte de la puissance des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui : de l'amour, de la passion, du respect …

« Voulez-vous vivre avec moi pour le restant de notre vie ? »

« Cela ressemble à une demande monseigneur. »

« S'en est une ma Reine. »

« Vous en connaissez déjà la réponse. »

« Alors vous pouvez sans crainte me la dire à haute voix. »

« Oui Byakuya-sama, oui je resterai avec vous pour toute l'éternité s'il le faut. »

« Savez-vous que cela vous engage à devenir … »

« Comme vous ? »

« Oui ».

« Et bien soit je deviendrai comme vous mon très cher amour. »

« J'espère que vous vous êtes remise de la nuit d'hier ma reine … parce que je compte bien recommencer aujourd'hui … après tout je n'ai aucune raison de me contenir avec ma fiancé n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit-il malicieusement.

Dans le village la disparition de la plus belle n'avait laisser personne indifférent. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était partie pour le manoir du Lord, mais tout le monde savait aussi que le Lord ne faisait jamais de mal à ses sujets, ils en conclurent alors que la jeune femme et le jeune maître était tombé amoureux. Surtout lorsqu'on annonça dans tout le pays le mariage prochain du Lord Kuchiki avec une jeune demoiselle du village.

« Tu le crois toi, notre belle Hisana a réussi à conquérir le cœur de cet homme froid comme une bête. »

Et c'est ainsi que dans tout le pays on parla de cette union comme étant celle de la Belle et la Bête. Ils vivent peut-être encore aujourd'hui … l'histoire nous le dira peut-être un jour …

«_ La création humaine est peut-être imparfaite, mais rien n'est plus parfait dans l'Univers que deux êtres qui s'aiment._ » Marc LEVY

Jesper

**Jesp**


End file.
